ThauQue's Journal
by Toa Thau-Que
Summary: The story of a Toa called Thau-Que, in the form of first person. OC centric, and Crossover centric in places. Rated T for light language, and action. Please Read!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BIONICLE or Lego, or much else. I do own Thau-Que and everything else. This counts for all future chapters, if there is anything else, I will let you know.**

**Introduction**

The turaga slowly opened his eyes to view what lay before. His purple eyes not missing a single detail, the eight matoran talking in the middle of the room, the book on the table, and the toa, resting in a corner. He pulled himself to the edge of his chair, leaned over, and grabbed his staff. He sat there resting for a minute, then pulled himself out to stand. He raised his knurled staff, and slammed it into the wooden floor, rewarding him with a resounding Clack. He repeated the process two more times. The matoran became quiet, watching him with their little eyes, and the toa in the corner leaned forward. "Are all those I called for present?" He called.

A matoran stepped out of the group and pointed them out in turn. "Tonau of Fire, Leeka of Water, Hando of Air, Yata of Stone, Onuat of Earth, Keet of Ice, Suraa of Crystal, and me. All here."

"Good." the turaga said. "Tonau, could you please go and grab that book on the table, and bring it to me?"

A red form hopped up, "Yes honorable turaga." Tonau scampered over to the book, and picked it up, he nearly dropped it again from the weight. He hauled it over to the turaga, who pulled it out of the matorans hands, much easier than a turaga should have. The book was a journal in fact. Two feet by two feet for the covers, and only a foot across for the binding.

The turaga leaned back, and sat again. He put his staff into a pouch behind him. He cleared his throat, and spoke. "Gathered friends, listen again to the tale of the Bionicle. In the time, before time. There was a toa of crystal, Thau-Que by name. He was a toa of powerful abilities. He washed up on the shores of Mata-Nui with the rest of the Toa Mata, then he became a powerful Toa Nuva. He listened to the Tale of the Turaga, then traveled to Metru-Nui. He went with the six matoran and became a Toa Inika, found the Ignika, and became a Mahri. He was whisked away to join the Toa Karda instead of going back to Metru-Nui. When the shadows were cast, the seven turaga, placed him in a toa canister, and launched him into space. He traveled for many a days, until he landed on a spit of land, and so the adventure begins."

**Yeah, I know its short, but this is how it turned out. Believe me, it gets much better. Please R&R!**


	2. New MataNui

**Ok, Thank you Liberus, i think i spelled that right. Anyway, thanks for the review you left me. Now, before i do anything else, I don't want mean, or rude comments. Constructive reviews and the such, no mean, things.**

**New Mata-Nui**

I pushed open the lid and took a deep breath. I turned over and fell out onto damp, green grass. I just laid there for a few moments. My ragged breathing brought in a few drops of the dew. It was the most sweet tasting stuff I had ever had. I slowly got to my feet, and took a deep breath, the smell was wonderful to. I looked around and saw a several mile wide, flat, plain. I scrambled to the edge and looked into Space. I scurried backwards. My head suddenly throbbed and a word, no, a name, popped into my head, Thau-Que. When I could see again, I looked into the pod and found a mask. It was rather odd looking. It was a dull orange, beat up, covered only the bottom half of your face, and had a horn like protrusion on the top. I reached in to touch it, and my world exploded.

I could see images of my past. Me crawling out of the Toa Canister on Mata-Nui. The Toa Nuva emerging from the vats of energized protodermis. The Kanohi Avohkii and Toa Takanuva. The Turaga telling their tale of Metru-Nui. My nightmare with Karzahni, alongside the matoran of Mata-Nui. My adventures with the Toa Inika on Voya-Nui. Then the search for the Ignika with the Toa Mahri. Toa Matoro Mahri's death to save Mata Nui. My fighting alongside the Toa Karda, against the Makuta in Karda-Nui. The Toa Karda, Takanuva, and I gathered at the center of the Coliseum when we found out that Makuta Teridax had taken over the body of Mata Nui. The turaga putting me in a Toa Canister with the Kanohi Vahi, my Nuva Symbol, and the other items I had acquired in my travels, and the launched me into the starry sky.

My head ached when I awoke, but I could remember. I was a Toa. I journeyed alongside the Toa Mata, the Toa Nuva, Ignika, Mahri, and back again with the Toa Karda. I looked and saw the Kanohi Vahi had created a body for itself, and Toa Vahi laid sprawled on the ground. A slide popped out from underneath the pod and I pulled out my weapon, the Crystal Blade. Now what to do, I needed three things: food, water, shelter. I tried drawing upon the long lost power of creation, but instead, a glowing, yellow orb was created, and was held suspended in mid-air. The orb shattered and in it's place was the Mask of Creation. I knew what this kanohi was supposed to do, but I could also see it was charged with creation energy. I put it on picturing, at least somewhat, what I wanted. The mask's power flared. Suddenly, a castle appeared in front of me, a wall was erected all around it, and then I blacked out.

When I awoke, my normal mask, an Altima, was returned to me. The Mask of Creation was lying beside me, it had new power, but I knew it couldn't do anything like it had. I went back to Toa Vahi, and absorbed his mask into my own. I now needed the Matoran villagers, Turaga elders, and my Toa brothers, and sisters. I concentrated and created a time portal with the Vahi, and Olmak. I could see in the other side, so I reached in, and retrieved all I wanted. I was connected to the Mata Era, and retrieved the Toa Mata, the Matoran, and the Turaga. As I pulled each out, they went into a Matoran Pod, all except the Toa Mata. They stared at me as if I were a ghost. "What?" I asked.

"Thau-Que, is that really you?" asked Gali.

"Yep."

"What happ-look out!" she cried. I spun around and came face to face with Teridax racing towards the portal. I tried to close it, but I was too late. He managed to slip through. He stared at us for a second, then dashed away. I gave chase. He jumped over the edge towards the planet below.

I shook my head and went back to the Toa. I opened portal after portal, pulling out the Toa, Turaga, Matoran, and artifacts from each Era. After the Toa Karda came through, the portal snapped shut. Before you ask, I did set up measures so that my taking the peoples of the times, would not alter the timeline. Out of energy, I collapsed. Toa Pohatu Nuva dashed forward and caught me. I stood up slowly. I made my way back over to Toa Vahi, and placed the Kanohi Vahi back on his face. I now turned to the Toa, "I need you to hit me with all the elemental energy you can muster, I, we, need to wake the sleepers, and I don't think I can do this without killing myself." I said putting my hands on a pod. I released all my energy onto the pod, and the Toa poured their energy into me. Despite their best efforts, I still became a turaga. While the Matoran and other turaga climbed out of the pods, something strange happened. I suddenly became a matoran, and then back to a Toa. "Whoa, that's, kinda freaky."

Over the next few hours, we placed all the Matoran, and Turaga into their corresponding metrus. I created a Toa Suva in each. Some of us, who weren't doing anything, were gathered near an edge facing the planet. We saw a figure slowly walk up and over the edge, it was a yellow rahkshi. We drew our weapons and turned to face him. I held the others back while I activated my Rau/Altima. "Who are you, and why are you here?" I asked.

The rahkshi was stunned. "My name, I will keep to myself, but I am here to offer my services to you."

"And what are your services?"

"I am a cook." I chuckled under my breath. "That is why I was shunned by my people." I looked over him, all he had was a staff, nothing else.

"I'm sorry, but we don't need…" then my stomach growled. "On second thought, fine, but if your food kills or poisons one of my subjects, I will not hesitate to send you back from where you came." I activated my Altima and created a building and a translation aid. Cook went inside and started making himself at home.

Suddenly, Rahagah Norik flew over and dropped two tablets into my hands. One was on an ancient race called the Slizers, and the other, over another ancient race called the Roboriders. I opened two portals and pulled out the Slizers, and the Roboriders. The Slizers were: Fire/Torch, Ice/Ski, City/Turbo, and Water/Scuba. The Roboriders were: Power, Frost, Lava, Swamp, Onyx, and Dust. They wouldn't divulge their true names. After a lengthy argument, they agreed to stay and help with the protection of the Matoran.

After they left, I saw six spheres fly over the edge. Ugh, bohrok. "Inika!" I cried, and the six Toa Inika: Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Hewkii, Nuparu, and Matoro, leapt to my aid. I changed into my Inika form, and pointed my Laser Pickaxe at the bohrok. We discharged a great amount of electricity at them. Some how, a drop of Liquid Protodermis fell right in the path of the electricity. The bolts struck the bohrok, and they were changed. They looked around, dazed. After a short, but to the point discussion, I took the new Electric Bohrok to the Generator Room.

When I got back, I saw two more beings. I was done putting up with the constant incoming rabble. I stormed past them and went to the edge. There, I saw a transparent bridge. I dug a square hole and put in a Kanohi Head in it. I created a Hau/Rode hybrid Kanohi. I placed it on the head and a shield appeared around the floating isle. I nodded and headed back to where the new visitors were. I stopped a couple of yards back and activated my Akaku/Altima and watched the scene unfold. A Ta-Matoran walked up and was watching the newcomers. They watched back, then one knelt down and simply stared at the matoran. He gave a large smile and clambered onto it's back. Soon, they had a whole crowd of various matoran wanting rides, when, "_Greetings, Thau-Que._"

"_Who's there._"I asked.

"_There is no need to talk, speak with your mind, we will here._"

"_Who are you?_"I thought.

"_We were, an experiment. When you created the Time Portals, and accidentally released Teridax, he grew powers over Time, and changed his name to Time Teridax. He created his own Time Portals, and brought all the Toa's past enemies to this time. Well, Roodaka wanted the perfect guards, so she fit two Fohrok, us, with her Mutation Spinner, but we developed minds of our own. We were meant to protect evil, but we want to protect the Matoran, will you have us?_"

I was stunned, "Yes." I whispered. Then the two Fohrok, or Fake Bohrok, took their places on either side of the gate. I put my hand to my mask, and thought of something. I caused a hole to be made, and concentrated on making one thing…Protodermis. The hole was filled, and I started dipping Kanohi into it. They all came out as Kanohi Nuva. A toa clambered out of the pool, and collapsed. I made the Protodermis, and the hole to disappear, and then collapsed. Lewa Mata, and Gali Nuva ran over.

"Hold on." I said getting to my feet. I turned and saw Time Teridax, be he in disguise or not, I did not know. He punched the shield, and it shattered.

"Thau-Que, we meet again."

"You are outnumbered, you would never win." I said as the other Toa gathered round us.

"You are mistaken, I do not wish to fight, I simply want to give you a, gift, for you bringing me into this wonderful world." He waved his hand, and a bag appeared at my feet. I opened it and saw masks, the top one was a Dark Altima. He turned and started walking away. He turned again, "Believe me Thau-Que, we **will** meet again." As he left, the shield appeared again.

The Toa dispersed as I headed back to the castle. I know had a name for this place, a name all Matoran would remember, New Mata-Nui.

**Minor note, check out my new story Journal Tidbits to get some more information on my OC stuff.**


	3. Hordika

**Sorry about the slow update, I am slow. Sigh. Thank You zog for the nice review. Expect slow updates like this everytime, sigh. I hate being slow! Anyway, here is the chapter.**

Hordika

I trudged up the bridge that spanned the planet called Kra, and the floating city of New Mata-Nui. I had decided to come back two days early from my ruin hunt on Kra. I got to the top of the bridge, and waited for Toa Makuta to lower the shield. He did so, and I stepped through, and headed on my way to the Infirmary. "So, what can I do for you today?" asked Baktuul, a fire matoran healer.

"Something's wrong with me, I have chest pains, and I'm extremely tired. I took all the proper herbs, nothing."

"When did you take the herbs?"

"Yesterday, why?"

"Well, since you took them so short a time ago, we can't risk giving you more without an overdose. The only thing I can tell you to do is, eat a little, drink some, and sleep. I'm sorry I can't do more." I shrugged, summoned some crystals to eat, took a drink from my travel canteen, and finally fell into a fitful slumber.

When I awoke, for some reason, I was outside. I saw Vakama Metru, Gali Mata, and Onewa Hordika with weapons raised, watching me. I was about to ask what was going on when Vakama shot a disk at me. I rolled out of the way and made a mad dash away, and they gave chase. I heard a water attack coming from behind, I dropped and let it go over my head. Their attacks wouldn't cause any damage, my armor would see to that, but it would still inflict a lot of pain. I tried to think of something, anything, that would help me. I remembered a certain rule I made, and ran towards Ga-Metru.

I jumped onto the tube connecting Ga-Metru and here, together. This would be the most dangerous thing I had ever done, which is strange considering who my arch nemesis is. The reason, it would only take me one wrong step to go plummeting into outer space, or worse, flung into and burning up in Kras atmosphere. That and the fact, I had designed these to be slippery and dangerous for all those who wanted to cause the Matoran harm. About halfway there, something hit me, I was running on all fours. I looked at my arms, my right was a large axe, and my left, my fingers were curled into claws, I was a hordika! I howled in rage and despair. I turned and saw the colors red, blue, brown, and a new one, green. I turned back and finished my run to Ga-Metru.

I looked around the corner of a building, and saw Gali Nuva, Matau Metru, and Toa Jagged. I jerked back around, not wanting to be seen. I turned and came face-to-face with a matoran. I put my finger to my lips, and did a triple jump. This means, I jumped onto the wall, then to the other, and landed behind her, and then without a look back, I ran off.

I opened the doors to the Great Temple, the Kini Nui, stepped inside, and took in the sight. The Toa Suva in the center, and prophecies, ones that have come true, and those yet to come, etched into the walls. I jumped onto the stairs, and made my way up, and up, and up, until I was on the top floor. I sat down with my legs crossed and closed my eyes to wait. I opened them, and saw, well, me.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I, am, you." he replied.

"No you're not, I am me, you are a hordika."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"How? It means half-beast."

"It didn't originally, now if you will shut up, I will tell you my tale. My name is now Cygordika, and I was once part of a group of beings known as Hordikans. Hordika actually means Life-giver. We would travel to islands, and in turn, villages looking out for people with say, broken appendages, or were close to dying, or whatever. We would simply nip them, and they would change into a hordika themselves, the newly created hordika would sever him or herself from the willing host. The host would find that any aliment, or whatever they were being plagued with, had been healed. It wasn't until after the Visorak invaded did things go from good to worse. We are a technologically primitive race, we had no idea they were coming.

Well, Roodaka and Sidorak gave the order. We were rounded up, and ground into tiny pieces. We were then liquidated, and that liquid was the Hordika Venom. We caused our anger and hate to flow freely in it, causing any who were turned into half-beasts. Our anger somehow stimulated that beast within, how, we do not know. We hoped the change, would cause an outrage and the Visorak would be annihilated, and us, avenged. The only reason I survived was, I am a true hordika. The true ones were slugs, similar to Kraata, but we would only take a willing host. We infected the host and then we separated ourselves, and the slug was inside the helmet acting like a brain. My slug was taken and put in a small rocket and launched. I eventually ended up on Kra.

"Wow, that is a tale, but why did you infect me? I thought you would only take a willing host?"

Well, I considered you were willing, you were digging around in the ruins of my ship wanting to find something, but I hid. When you turned your back, I infected you, I didn't implant the virus that changed you into a hordika right away though."

"What, am I supposed to pity you? You broke one of your fundamental laws, and took a semi-willing host. I am sorry, but there is nothing I can do to help you."

"Actually there is. I have access to you memories. I can see that there are other Toa, Matoran, Turaga, Slizers, Roboriders, Rahi, and other beings. It would only take a nip to change them. If you do this, I will change you back."

I sighed, "Can I be a toa and do less? I will see what I can do." I once again opened my eyes, and heard voices down below, Gali Mata, and Onewa Metru.

I jumped off and landed sure-footedly in front of them. Onewa took a step forward. "Halt, you cannot apprehend me, according to your laws and customs, any sentient being who wishes it, may take refuge in the Great Temple." I said.

Onewa took another step forward, but Gali blocked him. "No, he's right, and he said it exactly…" started Gali, but she never finished it because the shakes started. I couldn't help myself, it felt like I was going to split in two. The pain was excruciating, in the next moment, I was flung across to the other side of the room. Somewhat in a daze, I looked back, and saw Cygordika. Gali looked from him to me, and back again, and took a menacing step forward. I activated my Kakama/Altima, and dashed in front of them. "Thau-Que, what are you doing?"

"He held his end of the bargain, now it is time to hold mine. Go, gather the Toa, Slzers, Roboriders. Oh, and send the Turaga and the assembly to the Coliseum." They shrugged, turned, and left, not without giving Cygordika death glares. I turned, and motioned for the hordika to follow.

At the Coliseum, "Toa of New Mata-Nui, a hordika has come among us, he infected me, and then freed me. In return for this, I agreed to do what I could to help him repopulate his species. It will only take a nip, so, will you help him." a very large murmur swept through the crowd, most, if not all, had heard their own tales of the Hordika. Slowly, hand by hand, the Toa did their duty, and raised their hands. I nodded, and Cygordika jumped down and started his work.

"Thau-Que, what is going on?" asked a voice behind me.

"Ah, Turaga Vakama, good to see…" Thump.

"Gah! A Hordika!

"Yes, I know. That hordika earlier, was me. Being a true hordika, he split his body and mine. He simply wishes to repopulate his world, will you help him?" Vakama gave me a look, a mix between surprise, and confusion. Vakama swallowed, he put his finger forth, and the other Turaga did the same.

While this was going on, I jumped to a lower level, and activated the field. A hole opened up, and the Toa and Hordika started jumping in. after about three minutes, it started to close. My mind reeled, the Turaga! There was no way they would make it in time. I couldn't open the hole because it took too long, and the coliseum siren was already sounding, signaling the Matoran to come. I jerked my head up, and saw seven streaks jump into the hole. I sighed in relief, and jumped back up to the main level, just as the first few matoran came in. I waited for confirmation from the Toa, that all the Matoran were present. "Matoran of New Mata-Nui, you may have heard a rumor of a loose hordika in the city, not to fear, it has been taken care of. He wishes to repopulate his species, it will only take a nip, the Toa and Turaga have already undergone the process, it is quite safe. Will you help him?" I sighed as the expected burst of outrage came. Unlike the Toa, the Matoran had no reason to do this. I watched as about a fourth of the entire population, walked out. Again, I sighed, I could not force them, it was their choice.

Cygordika jumped down to start his work. I paced for five minutes, the place I was walking on was already lower than the floor. I looked up, and saw the Matoran, and their Hordika counterparts. I jumped back down to the lower level, and activated the field. The Hordika jumped into the hole while the Matoran left. I shut down the device, then Cygordika and I jumped in after them.

Later, near the edge of the castle field, "Well now what?" asked Cygordika.

"Now we create your planet, come on Toa." I yelled. I created a small, brown, sphere of dirt. I raised it over my head, and it grew exponentially. It got so big, I couldn't hold it on my own. I changed my kanohi to the Pakari Nuva, and used my elemental powers to help me. Then the Toa Mata, Toa Nuva, and Toa Karda did the same and helped. The Toa of Air used their power, the flyers came in, Boomanga grew and helped, and all the others got underneath and pushed. In one big burst of energy, we shoved it out into orbit around Kra. I again changed my mask, but this time to the Kanohi Ignika Nuva. I charged, and charged, and charged, until I was on the point of becoming a turaga, and unleashed the energy in one big beam. It struck the planet, and we watched asa oceans, lakes, valleys, mountains, volcanoes, forests, everything was formed.

"How can we ever repay you?" asked Cygordika.

"How about willing subjects for advancements, sounds fair enough." I said.

"Deal."

I now activated my Olmak, a portal opened here, and on the planet. All the Hordika headed in, and out. I watched as the Hordika population became thinner, and thinner, until it was only Cygordika. "Go, Cygordika, I , don't know how, long I, can keep this up." my energy was fading fast. He nodded, and dashed through. I waited ten seconds more, and let it go. I would call him an ally, but he is more, he is friend.


End file.
